Giriko x oc
by mvargas520.mv
Summary: Kelly is a teenage girl who makes a mistake of killing a every important person and runs in the forest to hide but falls in the hands of a demon weapon name Giriko. will she die or fall for him Rated M swearing, rape, and smut
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: i don't own giriko or any souleater characters or settings

This is about my oc kelly stein who gets kidnapped by Arachne Gorgan (aka kelly's Aunt Arachne) who has Giriko watch kelly.

This is my first fanfiction so it might be bad

Kelly's P.O.V

I was running from the DWMA because of my crime well i wouldn't call a misunderstanding besides all i did was kill lord death's son Death the kid so back to the story.

I was running in the forest until i ran into a tall lean handsome man with brown spiky hair, light brown eyes, three piercings his ear, and a metal piercing in his nose.

He looked down at me with a wide evil grin that sent chills down my spine.

"my my what a nice body you have sweety". he said while grabbing my waist. I tried to get away but he was far too strong for me, i felt so weak.

"You're not going anywhere kelly you're coming with me. he said and threw me over his shoulder.

"One how do you know my name, two where are you taking me, and three LET ME FUCKING GO! i screamed

Once again i tried to escape but failed making him chuckled. "Why do you keep trying to run you know you're not strong he said while throwing me in a long black limo. He sat next to me holding me tight.

I notice the driver was a short old man with a pointy nose, red eyes like mine, and grey shiny hair kinda like dad's hair. I remember him from somewhere oh yeah he works for my bitchy Aunt Arachne gosh i hate her. I can't remember his name i think its mosquito.

I was pulled out of thought when i felt something grope my ass. I jump about a foot then pulled on to Giriko's lap with his arms around my waist.

" Let go of me pervert". i yelled trying to get away but got pulled right back.

"Man i can't wait to get to my place". He said Grinning widely making me want to cry.

"Why". i said stupidly he just chuckled

" You'll see". he said laying back holding me tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i know i haven't updated in a while but i been having some family and bf issues and finals so yeah but i hope you enjoy my story plz review tell me what you think.

Disclaimers: i don't own the outsider,giriko or any souleater characters or settings but if I did giriko would be more perverted and sexy.

This is about my oc kelly stein who gets kidnapped by Arachne Gorgan (aka kelly's Aunt Arachne) who has Giriko watch kelly.

(Kelly's P.O.V )

The car stop and the car door swung open, i see the short man Mosquito standing their.

"Good evening Kelly how are you".he said with a bow and hat tip.

"How am i oh yeah i have a prevert holding me and won't stop touching me how do you think i feel". I thought. "I'm doing fine and now can you get this freak to get go of me". I said trying not to show my anger.

"GIRIKO LET GO OF KELLY THIS INSTANT OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!" He yelled

"Wow im so scared what are you going to do old man". he growl.

"I'm going to tell Arachne on you then you'll be sorry".He said

Giriko rolled his eyes."Fine".Giriko said as we walked into the large spider shape castle.

I tried to make a run for it but he threw me over his shoulder and walked a little faster to catch up to the old man.

" Nice try princess but you're not going anywhere" he says with a devillish grin. I just cross my arms and pout and he just laughed.

"I really wish I didn't kill death the kid cause now a perverted chainsaw gots me,I hope I can find a way to escape" I thought

-inside baba yaga castle-

(Kelly P.O.V)

"Hello Kelly how are you? "Arachne says with a warm smile.

I'm fine now can I go home now" I said very Inpatient and hoping I can go.

"Yes you can leave once I finish my experiment"she said I growl.

"What do I have to do with your experiment!"I shouted while glaring at her.

""You shouldn't yell; I despise children who yell,now you will see soon but in the mean time, giriko please take to your room, and please don't kill her like you did with the others,Kelly is very important. She say

Others, he killed others he was supposed to watch, oh god please someone help me. I thought

"Ok Madam with pleasure." He said grinning ear to ear, while picking me up and walking to his room .

I was shaking in fear I don't want to die like the others, please justin be a good friend you are and rescue me be my knight and shining armor. I thought

(Giriko's room ) (still Kelly p.o.v)

He threw me on the bed and change his clothes. I saw his huge muscular arms and perfect 12 pack. I swear I was drooling because of this beauty sight of him in the mirror , and is he ripped. He turn around and saw me checking him out and smirk at me.

" Like what you see princess." He said grinning.

I was blushing as red as blood.

"No, I was looking at myself in mirror!" I lied hoping he would buy it.

"Sure you were Sweetie. "He says sitting next to me, I move away from the shirtless perve but he grabs my side and put me in his lap.I tried to get out of his lap and he wrapped his legs around mine.

He grabbed a beer from his mini fridge.

"Want one sweetie" he said

"No I hate beer"I said

"Come on princess, i bet you'll like it just try it." He said it all cute with puppy eyes.

"No I don't want to know shut up about it already!" I growled and he glared at me and pulled my head back and shoving the bottle in my mouth forcing me to chug the beer. He finally takes the now empty bottle out of my mouth.

I stick my tongue out.

"Gross that taste awful" i said wishing he didn't do that.

"You'll like it when your a little older." He said turning on the tv watching The outsiders. I rolled my eyes and watched the movie.

(I'm a huge outsiders fan)

(2:30 AM) (Giriko's room)(Kelly P.O.V)

"Finally he fell asleep thank you god."

I thought but then, he started rubbing my thigh. I gasp and slap him as hard as I then he woke up growling at me.

"You little shit." He said grabbing the collar of my shirt pulling me inches from his face. I started to shake, I knew he could really hurt me just like the others. I had to think of something fast, then it hit me.

I looked down with sad puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry giriko." I said hoping he would believe me.

"I bet you are you little brat." He growl.

I cuddled up to him and wrap my arms around his waist acting all adorable. He looked at me weirdly.

"What the hell are you doing." He said looking at me.

"I told you I was sorry so I'm proving it by cuddling with you. I said he grinned

And smashed his lips to mine I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance but she refuse to open so he bit her lip as she gasp at the feeling he slide his tongue in her mouth and she fought the saw's tongue back for dominance and lost. He explored her mouth then pulled away.

" now that's how you prove your sorry" he said putting her fragile body on his and puts his arms around her.

I was blushing so much right now especially since that was my first kiss.

"Sweetie dreams princess." He said and with that said he fell asleep.

Hopeful I can find away to leave tomorrow but for now I'm trapped here. I thought and fell asleep in his warm loving arms.

ok that was chapter 2. I hope u like it and plz review telling me what you think or leave some ideas for chapter 3. Bye guys!

-kelly


End file.
